Distractions
by Nbr8GotItMemorized
Summary: Ichigo would have been perfectly content to have just sat and done his homework. Unfortunately for him, that was never bound to happen. A red-haired shinigami just had to get in the way. YAOI oneshot Ichi x Ren


A/N: Best yaoi couple ever. EVER!! Anyway, it's (as said before) yaoi, meaning boy on boy. Don't like it, don't bother reading it. Hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: Do not...own...Bleach...characters. Happy??

**Distractions**

Ichigo would have been perfectly content to have just sat and done his homework for hours, as he had been planning to do. He would have been content with his hard efforts and would have called it a day well spent; his teachers, after all, needed to get rid of the prejudices of him being some punk kid. Placing 18th in a school with several hundred people was proof enough, he thought, but he needed to continue that steady pace of studying if he wanted to keep that spot. Besides, he had nothing better to do—Rukia had already gone back to Soul Society, leaving the task of banishing Hollows up to him, and at the moment no Hollows were bothering to make an appearance.

He mused over this thought for a moment, sinking back into that haze of listlessness he always felt when he remembered that Rukia was gone. There was no telling when she would come back . . . if she came back at all. It almost depressed him to think about it. They had, after all, grown pretty close in the amount of time they had spent together. But shinigami had responsibilities, and her position in the Gotei 13 came with plenty of those.

A small sigh brushed past Ichigo's lips as he pulled himself back to the present and brought his pencil down to the page—one of many splayed across his desk—that was already halfway filled with math problems.

Yes, aside from his far-from-happy thoughts, he would have much rather sat and done nothing but homework for the rest of the day. However, that was never bound to happen.

Too wrapped up in his own world, Ichigo didn't notice the sound of his bedside window sliding open, or heard the bedsprings creak as someone landed on the bed below. He was chewing on the eraser end of his pencil as padded footfalls approached him and he almost bit it entirely off in surprise when two hands were placed on either shoulder.

"What—?" he began to exclaim, but his voice was drowned out by another, familiar one that boomed in the small space of his room.

"What're you doin'?"

Ichigo whipped around and came face-to-face with Renji, the shinigami Vice-Captain of 6th Squad who apparently had a death wish. His hair was tied up into its standard ponytail that spiked out in a way Ichigo thought wasn't possible. A smirk adorned the taller man's face, knowing he had successfully annoyed the shinigami representative seated before him.

"Renji?"

The Vice-Captain lifted a hand in greetings. "Yo."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo nearly screamed. What if Karin or Yuzu or even his father came into the room and was able to see the red-headed shinigami? It would equal only one thing—a lot of half-assed explanations.

Renji rolled a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I dunno, I was bored."

"So you thought to come to the world of the living and scare the crap out of me?" Ichigo's perpetual frown deepened and he turned back to his homework. "Sorry, I'm too busy to put up with your annoying shit."

"You're probably wondering why Rukia didn't come if I did."

Ichigo froze, the pencil in his loose grip almost dropping to the desk. He took a moment to formulate a good comeback, but before he could deliver it the other man spoke again.

"She's busier than I am at the moment. To tell you the truth, it was a miracle that I was allowed a few days off . . . It's not like Kuchiki Taichou at all. Maybe he's ill or something." Renji paused. "Well, anyway, back to the point. Did you know she was made Vice-Captain of 13th Squad?"

The pencil was placed gently on the desktop before Ichigo turned his head a fraction towards Renji. "Was she? I see." He knew that being a high-ranking member of the Gotei 13 was challenging work. At least that was a legitimate reason.

Silence stretched in the room, and Ichigo could hear Renji shifting uncomfortably. He sighed for the second time and picked the pencil up again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but even though _you _don't have work, _I _do. Go visit Urahara-san or something."

Renji scoffed behind him. "No thanks. Going there gives me a headache."

"You give me a headache," the orange-haired boy muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo put pencil to paper and started to half-heartedly copy a problem from his textbook. In the background he could hear Renji walking around the room, picking things up and putting them back down in a different location than where they belonged. It was pissing him off.

"Stop moving my shit," Ichigo growled. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"I'm just lookin'," Renji replied lazily. "Hey, where's that stuffed mod soul you usually have hanging around here?"

"What, Kon?" _Come to think of it, it has been eerily quiet, _he thought to himself. "I think my sister Yuzu got hold of him again or something. I don't care."

Renji made no comment. Finding this strange, Ichigo turned a little in his chair to see what he was preoccupied with, but the shinigami wasn't there anymore. Confused, he swiveled back to the desk and yelped when he saw Renji leaning across it, examining his homework. Ichigo slammed a hand down on the desk.

"Just leave me alone already!"

"What is this?" the red-head asked curiously, pointing a slender finger down at the papers and text books. "What kind of work do you do?"

"Nothing that involves you, so lay off!" Ichigo flung an arm out that had more force than necessary behind it, shoving Renji into the desk. He let out a noise of indignation and pushed Ichigo back, making the chair rock dangerously. Instinctively Ichigo's hand reached out to grasp anything to keep his balance, but the chair toppled over with him along with it, including the object which Ichigo had grabbed.

He hit the floor with a grunt of pain. As one eye opened he readied his body to get up and attack the idiot who had caused him to fall. The only problem was that said man was lying half on top of him, a startled expression on his tattooed face. A sickingly hot feeling crept up Ichigo's neck and blossomed in his cheeks, knowing that the position that they were in was nothing less than compromising. His left leg was hanging over the chair, the right one pushed up almost to his chest from Renji's torso being between the chair and his leg. Their chests were partially touching, Renji's hands splayed out on either side of Ichigo's head. Ichigo could only lie there for a bemused moment, his breaths coming out in short spurts, before his senses returned to him.

"G-Get the fuck off me!" he yelled. Renji, much to his surprise, didn't move. There was a confused look in the shinigami's eyes, and Ichigo couldn't interpret its significance. Losing his patience, he beat at Renji with his fists until the other man finally scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo screeched from the floor. One of his legs was still slung over the upturned chair, which occurred to him to be an uncomfortable place for it to be. He rolled to his side and got up slowly, wincing in pain; something had hit his side during the fall, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it had been Renji's zanbakutou.

Not getting a response, Ichigo looked up and saw that the same expression as before settled on Renji's face. It made him nervous and he began to fidget. Realizing the chair was still overturned, he bent down to pick it up, but when he stood upright dizziness descended on him and he took a disoriented step back. Renji caught his arm worriedly.

"I think you hit your head," the other man said in that tone he acquired whenever someone he showed any care for got hurt. Ichigo blinked rapidly and stepped out of Renji's grasp, giving him a pointed glare.

"_You _were the cause of that, dumbass." Renji's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that look. It was your fault, and . . . I-I'm trying to do my fucking homework! Get out of my room!"

A long silence ensued in which Ichigo just stood there, a quivering finger pointing towards the window from which the shinigami had come. Renji, however, was just standing there, that odd face still swimming in Ichigo's vision. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Can you hear me? Hello!"

Renji finally moved—towards him. Ichigo, fearing that the other man was going to start another fight, was ready to pull out all the stops, but that never ended up happening. Renji grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him dangerously close to his face, their noses just barely touching, their lips a mere inch away. Ichigo stood panic-stricken, unable to think properly. He brought up his hands and tried to fend him off, but Renji used his other hand to hold Ichigo's right wrist, restraining him from causing damage.

"What . . ." The word came out as a croak. Ichigo swallowed and tried again. "What are you doing?" The words were shaky, his voice unstable. Renji stared at him for the longest time, crimson eyes meeting deep brown, and everything around them seemed to dissolve into a different dimension. An unknown feeling was rising in Ichigo—he couldn't place it. It was a mixture of fear, anticipation, and yearning. It scared him.

"I really don't know," Renji said in answer. His voice was low, husky. It made a shiver run down Ichigo's spine; he had never heard Renji speak like that before. Now the anticipation was growing stronger, the strange yearning turning into an ache. His lips were quivering when they met Renji's in a fierce collision of need, almost as if they were battling each other, only this time not with swords. Ichigo felt unconnected to his body; he had never experienced this before. It was all new to him.

Renji attacked his mouth in a fierce way that made the boy's knees lose their ability to let him stand on his own. An uncertain noise sounded in his throat, but the shinigami carried on. His eyes were tightly closed, a hot blush creeping into his cheeks. But despite the suddenness of the situation, Ichigo was absorbed in this moment, unable to function past the new urge to fight back in the liplock war between them. Renji jerked a little in surprise at his unexpected action, but he accepted its coming and pressed his body up against the young shinigami's, making him gasp in surprise. He took the intuitive and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, causing more shock to flood into the boy. Ichigo, not wanting to lose this battle, put equal brutality in his kiss, and he could feel a perverse smile stretching on Renji's face.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath, a small trickle of saliva running down the side of Ichigo's chin. Renji leaned over and used his tongue to lick it off, making Ichigo shudder. A chuckle sounded deep in the red-head's throat.

"You really are predictable," he said calmly, as if nothing had happened. Ichigo scowled and was about to retort when he found himself flung onto his bed. He couldn't help but gasp when Renji climbed on top of him, a wicked grin that showed his true nature plastered to his features. "But I'm not."

Renji's mouth clamped onto his again, the hot wetness enveloping him in a possessing way, making Ichigo feel helpless and unable to fight back any longer. Something that sounded dangerously close a moan escaped him, which didn't make him feel better in the slightest. This was all happening too fast, too suddenly—

A short yelp burst from his lips, wet from Renji's tongue, when the shinigami brought a knee up between Ichigo's legs. A bead of sweat began to trickle its way down from his temple, heavy pants making his chest heave up and down. Every muscle was on fire and somehow unable to move. Renji slowly—and, surprisingly, gently—ran his scarred and callused fingers beneath Ichigo's white shirt and travelled up towards his chest, feeling the abs that had been worked on for years, tracing the scars left by his own Captain.

Ichigo watched him with a sort of fascination. First Renji was tearing at him, and now he was being caring in his caresses, lovingly stroking the smooth skin beneath him. With a fluid motion Renji pulled Ichigo's shirt off, and his fingers sought the two scars on either shoulder of the boy, touching them with great care, as if he was afraid that Ichigo would break if he did anything more.

"I'm sorry about these," Renji murmured. "But you know, I was under orders. And . . . I was pretty angry at the time."

_That's what he was worried about?_ he thought in incredulity. _He was right, he really isn't predictable_. But a warmness was rising in him, not allowing him to get angry at the man straddling him. Ichigo shook his head at him. "Idiot. Doesn't matter now." And with faint surprise, he felt his own hands reaching up to take hold of Renji's face, bringing it down to his own to catch him in a passionate kiss that made fireworks explode somewhere in the back of his head. His fingers clumsily worked at the shinigami's hair tie, breaking it so that the long strands of red hair fell on either side of Renji's broad shoulders, half-shrouding them in a curtain of crimson.

Renji seemed to get his spark back, for he pressed his knee harder and Ichigo did moan this time, though now he was less ashamed of doing it. He threw his head back and bit his lip, trying not to make so much noise. Renji lowered his head and planted kisses along his jawbone, leaving wet marks that the air cooled and made Ichigo shiver. The kisses went down his neck, down his chest. A fiery sensation was happening in Ichigo's stomach, making him lose all reasoning. He wasn't even able to tell what day it was.

The Vice-Captain's tongue began to make a trail from Ichigo's collarbone up to his ear, making him whimper. Why did this feel so good? When he got to the ear, Renji bit the lobe before finding the sweet spot behind and scraped his teeth on it, making Ichigo jerk and arch his back with a yelp. Renji smiled against the skin of his neck, pleased with himself for making the boy beneath him so utterly helpless in this situation.

His mouth trailed down, lightly kissing Ichigo's right nipple. Ichigo hissed at the contact, the sensation that was so alien but that consumed him head to toe. Renji nipped at the nub, licking it, making Ichigo mewl pathetically, rolling his shoulders in defenselessness. His left thumb ran over the other, which caused Ichigo to squirm. Renji almost had to laugh; this was just too much fun.

"Renji . . ." Ichigo could feel his intense blush, feel the tightening of his pants, knowing that this was not what he should be doing. "Stop . . . We—" He was cut off by Renji plunging into his mouth again, leaving Ichigo to make indignant noises. His hands were caught by the older man's and raised above his head, and suddenly Ichigo really didn't like the position he was in. He began to struggle, which of course didn't faze Renji at all. The shinigami took off his headband and used it to tie Ichigo's wrists together to the headboard of the bed, where they couldn't get at him. Ichigo breathed heavily while Renji's fingertips brushed his wrists, traveling down the sensitive veins and ghosting across the amazingly soft skin of his underarms.

"You need to relax," Renji told him calmly before running his hands down his chest and giving him a chaste but powerful kiss. Ichigo was about to start yelling when he felt Renji's hand travel ever so slowly down his abdomen and towards his waistband. His blush, if possible, seemed to triple in its intensity. Was he really going to . . . ?

"R-Ren . . ." He gasped as he felt Renji's fingers slink lower and actually slip underneath the fabric of his pants, so dangerously and tantalizingly close . . .

But Renji pulled them out and began to take off the top of his shinigami outfit, leaving his upper half bare. Ichigo stared at the tribal tattoos adorning his chest, the broad physique that he himself could never attain in his lean, narrow frame. Their chests met and Ichigo loved the sensation of their bodies connecting, the hot exposed flesh creating friction between them, though he refused to ever admit it. Ichigo's mouth was at this point shamelessly open and inhaling air rapidly to keep him from fainting. Renji returned to his neck, sucking on the skin while Ichigo let out sounds of agreement, keeping his head back to allow as much neck as possible to be at the other man's mercy. Renji bit the area that connected his neck to his shoulder, his sharp canines digging in and causing a few beads of blood to surface on Ichigo's skin. To distract him from the pain Renji brought the knee back up to his groin, letting a low, bestial growl sound in his throat when Ichigo threw his head back again with a cry of pleasure.

_Is he actually growling? _he thought, the only coherent thinking his mind could process. Renji sucked on the bite mark, lapping at the blood. Their chests slid against one another from the sweat. A strand of Renji's hair fell onto Ichigo's cheek and he had time to marvel at its softness before its owner raised his body and again had his fingers dance down the boy's flat stomach. Ichigo's breath hitched when Renji unbuttoned his pants and began to pull the zipper down agonizingly slowly, making Ichigo flex his muscles in impatience. An uncharacteristically high-pitched whine let loose from him, to Ichigo's utter embarrassment. Renji, however, had wanted exactly that sort of reaction, and he hooked his fingers on either side of Ichigo's pants, taking his sweet time on purpose. Ichigo was torn from wanting to tell him to go faster and wanting to bring a foot up to kick the man in the face and putting a stop to this before something happened that should most likely never happen.

But before he could make up his mind, he realized that Renji had succeeded in his task, exposing him completely. His face was on fire. In order to try and escape, he shut his eyes tightly, screwing up his face. Renji leaned down and breathed steadily near Ichigo's ear. The feeling of the hot wafts of air made Ichigo quiver and attempt to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his breath was broken and pitiful sounding.

A large, warm hand was placed on his chest, right above his racing heart. Renji's lips kissed his ear softly. Ichigo let his body relax a little, trying to regain what was left of his composure. He was such a virgin that it wasn't even considered funny. Renji, apparently, was thinking the same thing, because his movements were now slow and careful, trying to make Ichigo feel comfortable. And, strangely enough, he did begin to get used to it. Renji's lips found his own and enveloped him in a paced, almost lazy kiss. Ichigo barely even noticed the hand once again trailing down lower and lower until it paused right at his pelvis, making him hold his breath. His eyes opened a fraction and could make out the red of Renji's hair, the black of his tattoos against lightly tanned skin.

And then the hand made contact. Ichigo gasped and quickly shut his eyes again, making indistinctive noises as Renji's fingers worked below, finding ways to make him squirm and fight against his bonds. But just as soon as it had begun, the presence of the other man's fingers suddenly disappeared, making Ichigo want to growl in frustration. When nothing happened for a good while, he opened his eyes and realized that Renji was now fully unclothed, which made his ability to intake breath miraculously disappear. He never really appreciated before how muscular the man was, and how evenly proportioned.

Renji's hands travelled up Ichigo's legs, the thumbs working in circles on his thighs. He then started to spread them, making enough room for him to crawl between them, staring at the boy beneath him with an intense emotion behind his eyes that made Ichigo unable to look away. Renji brought a hand up, slowly and gently feeling the side of Ichigo's face, moving up to his orange locks and moving his fingers through them, rumpling the spiky mop even more than it already was. Ichigo leaned into the touch, never before realizing that the feeling of another being so close to him, so endearing, was one of the best things he could ever experience.

Fingers traced his eyebrows, his jawbone, ran across his lips swollen from kissing. Ichigo closed his eyes and let Renji do to him what he would, not caring anymore than he was completely at the other's mercy and not, for once, being the one in charge. He usually hated that, but now . . . his world had gone through a complete spiral.

Renji's fingers began to slip into his mouth and, not quite knowing why, he opened it for him and let his tongue brush up against the digits, bringing about a small moan from the other man. Now that was something new; the sound of Renji being enthralled in turn excited him to no end. To provoke another noise, Ichigo sucked on his fingers, making Renji let loose a satisfactory sound that rang in Ichigo's ears. His chest expanded in delight at his victory. Renji's fingers slowly slid out of his mouth and moved down. Ichigo suddenly had a wary feeling—he didn't know what Renji was thinking, or what would happen next.

He drew in a sharp breath when Renji's fingers pressed against his entrance, wanting admittance. Not knowing why he would be doing this, Ichigo's immediate response was, of course, to object. He twisted his hands in the fabric tying him down, making protesting noises. Renji began murmuring soothingly into his ear, calming him down, though Ichigo's breaths were still short and rapid. Renji ran his other hand up and down his chest while he did this, at the same time his fingers working below, inserting one at a time and stretching him.

After a moment, when Ichigo thought he couldn't take anymore, Renji curled his fingers and hit that spot deep within him that made a scream tear from Ichigo's throat. He strained harshly against his bonds and his eyes flew open. The powerful shock surging through his body was almost unbearable. A strangled cry ran past his lips when Renji hit it again, sending him nearly over the edge. He could have sworn that his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Renji's fingers pulled out and he repositioned himself above the boy, gazing down with a fire in his eyes. Ichigo couldn't speak even if he tried; this moment was too much, too overwhelming for him. He could feel Renji pressing against him, the hot tension of their bodies creating an electric force between them. A small whimper came from him, and Renji bent down to press lips to his, giving a kiss that wasn't hurried or filled with longing. It was drawn out and compassionate, storing a hundred emotions behind it that transferred to Ichigo, who accepted them and kissed back with a fervor he didn't know he had. Renji broke away, gliding his hands down Ichigo's ribs, his mouth slightly open in concentration.

Grabbing Ichigo's hips, Renji plunged into him, making him cry out. He kissed along the boy's collarbone as he got adjusted to the feeling of Renji being inside him. His fingers twitched above his head, unable to reach down and grab a hold of Renji's broad shoulders, securing a safety line to anything solid.

After a while, Renji slowly pulled out, waiting a few seconds before ramming back into Ichigo, the latter throwing his head back when Renji hit that certain spot. His mouth was open in a silent scream, unable to even give voice to the intense pleasure he was feeling. They rocked together and found a steady pace, Ichigo bucking his hips up against Renji, his back arching every time the spot was hit. Renji growled again as he ran his fingernails down Ichigo's hipbones—the noise and the sensation both driving Ichigo wild. He didn't even realize the feeble noises escaping from him every other second, though he would deny them later. All he cared about in this moment was the feeling of Renji inside of him, pushing him into the mattress with every fierce thrust. Renji's mouth found the place where he had bitten him earlier, sucking on the already bruising skin and treating Ichigo to a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved the way Renji was claiming him as his own, marking his possession in a feral way that made his toes curl.

They were both panting now, each of them letting out a series of groans and sharp gasps. Ichigo could feel something gathering in the lower reaches of his stomach, like a storm on the verge of tearing loose. Renji took hold of him, pumping him as he rocked faster, Ichigo pulling so hard at the fabric that his hands were losing circulation. His moans were becoming louder, longer, until finally he couldn't hold back anymore and he exploded, feeling like a dam breaking from the force of a flood. Renji moved a few more times before he convulsed as well, his hair hiding his face as he bent over Ichigo.

It was a while before either of them could move. Renji slowly pulled out of Ichigo and wearily fell to the boy's side, short of breath. Ichigo could only lie there and try to regain his senses, not quite knowing where he was or why he was there. It was several minutes before they could come back down to earth, and it was then that Ichigo realized his hands were still tied and throbbing. Renji, silently knowing what was wrong, reached up and undid the knot, letting Ichigo's hands fall to the bed in a defeated way.

Ichigo had to gather some courage before he could look at Renji, who was giving him that strange gaze from before. He swallowed and tried to say something, anything, but only air could leave his mouth. Renji leaned over and caressed his cheek, giving him a hard look.

"It's time for you to stop dwelling and start acting," Renji said calmly. "You're no good to anyone as depressed as you are, so I'm goin' to change that so that it never happens again. Got it?"

Ichigo stared at him in shock. He eventually nodded, still quite off guard from all that had just happened. Renji gave him his usual grin.

"Good." He closed the space between them and gave him a lingering kiss, making Ichigo's head swim. Renji's arms encircled his thin frame and held him close, which was one of the best sensations Ichigo had ever experienced.

Screw homework. Screw Soul Society. His happiness would come first.


End file.
